


With Stars in Her Eyes

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship, POV Joe West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris has stars in her eyes.





	With Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love WestAllen and I love how Joe loves them separately, and together. I hope you enjoy :)

Joe first saw it when he brought Barry home to live with them. It was how he knew that he had made the right decision. Deciding to bring home a kid whose mom got murdered by his dad was something Joe never thought he’d do, but here he was pushing a catatonic 11-year old boy towards the stairs. His daughter, sweet and gentle as always, reached out her hand to him, tears and stars in her eyes, to lead him up the stairs. He didn’t notice at first. He was too wrapped up in trying to get Barry situated and internally debating with himself if this was a good idea or not. It was later that night when Joe finally got into bed, rubbing the tired out of his eyes, when Joe ran through the events of the last few hours.

Getting Barry to come with him, the quiet ride to the police station where Barry answered every question with “my dad didn’t do it”, the frustration Joe felt when Barry asked when he would get to see his dad, the stress of deciding where to place Barry, the relief when Barry agreed to come home with Joe, the quiet ride to the West household, and the way Barry visibly relaxed when he saw Iris coming down the stairs.

“Iris, my dad, he didn’t do it,” Barry said, and Iris reached out her hand to him, a soft smile on her face.

“I believe you,” she said surely and while Joe wanted to object, the way Iris looked at Barry stopped him.

With stars in her eyes, she pulled him close leading him up the stairs to what would eventually become his bedroom.

****

He saw it again when Barry got accepted into college. Joe wasn’t ready to say goodbye to either of kids, but Iris had decided to go to CCU, and Barry, well Barry was leaving. Well, he wanted to anyways, they were still looking for the acceptance letter, his golden ticket.

It came one night at dinner. Joe would never forget the day. Barry had gotten home late, as he usually did. Joe and Iris had finished dinner and were just about to clean up when Barry came barreling through the door.

“Hey guys,” he said throwing his backpack and jacket on the floor next to the stairs.

“Hey,” Iris smiled. “There’s some mail for you on the coffee table.”

“Cool,” Barry said stopping by the coffee table and picking up a stack of envelopes. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chinese,” Joe said. “There’s leftover meatloaf in the fridge if you- what?” Joe asked noticing the apprehensive look on Barry’s face as he looked at the white envelop in his hand.

“This is it.”

“Your letter from Coast City?” Iris asked, and Barry nodded.

“What does it say?” Iris asked, a hopeful tint to her voice.

“I got in,” Barry said soft, hardly audible, then louder, with tears in his eyes. “I got in!”

“Congrats Bear!” Iris jumped up into his arms hugging him tight to her.

“That’s amazing! I knew you would,” Joe said.

With stars in her eyes, Iris sat her best friend down, fixed him a plate, and listened to him talk passionately about what was coming next in his life.

****

Joe saw it at their wedding. He thought he would have to carry her down the aisle himself. She was calm, in control of her emotions (as always) until she saw him. Joe knew the exact moment the emotions took a hold of her. She stopped, ever so slightly, to regain her composure. Her eyes immediately teared up. With a shaky breath and stars in her eyes, she all but glided down the aisle, her attention focused solely on Barry.

****

And Joe saw that same look now as they all crowded into the hospital room to welcome the new arrival. They were all there: Joe, Cecile, Wally, Joanie, Cisco, Caitlin, and Harry to help the new parents welcome their precious bundle of joy into the world. But Iris’ eyes were on Barry.

Laying on the hospital bed, sweat glistening on her forehead, she watched as her husband held their baby girl tightly to his chest. Joe could hardly see through his tears, but he knew, he knew that Barry was crying. He took his eyes off Barry and Nora long enough to glance over at his baby girl.

With stars, and tears, in her eyes, Iris lovingly watched her husband and new-born daughter bond.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I changed some minor details.


End file.
